battleshipcraft_naviesfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:P.A.N.Z.E.R./@comment-24142455-20150616161354/@comment-24142455-20150619171455
Wulfburg Church Ruins- Berger: Keep this dig site going! We must find that bomb! Schreiner: How have you not found it? The plane was found yesterday? Berger: Yes, but apparently we uncovered some catacombs from the time of the 10th Century. Apparently a ton collapsed, and the bomb and a part of the plane collapsed in wards. Right now we've been excavating it also for an archeological effort. Field Marshall Strasse may be a big more pleased regarding that we found the tombs of many great knights. Schreiner: I think he'll be more pleased about finding the chemical weapon. It wasn't finished all the way also! What happens if this incomplete variant unleashes a poison on all of Wulfburg? Berger: bah, it hasn't gone off yet. Schreiner: It better have not. Next time I come here, I want to see all of these men in masks. Look! Up there! That must be the aircraft with Strasse! Come on! The two quickly entered a staff car which drove them over to a nearby landing pad. Strasse: Gentlemen, it has been a while. I expect most of the city to be prepared for the device soon? Schreiner: Yes Field Marshal, tanks have been strapped down, Ubersoldatens are being placed in their storage trucks, and all men have prepared themselves. Strasse: Excellent. On my way here I saw a dig site. Mind telling me what you have found? Berger: One of the bombers had crashed into the graveyard after an engine failure. We uncovered a massive series of catacombs and tunnels underneath Wulfburg! Strasse: Catacombs? my my, I am impressed. Schreiner: How ever, the ground may be unstable, we've warned citizens about it, but many don't want to leave their establishments. Many are also going to be fishing in the Paderborn river, and Lake Wulfsee, and that is one of the major celebrations and festivals in the city. Strasse: Very well, just make sure we don't have a collapse, try to strengthen the ground with supports. The city is quite... nice. The old buildings and such remind me of when I was a child. Berger: We will make sure sir! Strasse: Excellent. I must be returning to my compound. The engineers may have developed a new type of Panzerhund from the assault on France. Wait, I am getting a call. Hello? Begins to talk on the phone Berger: What now? Schreiner: Okay, he will be gone for a week or so? Berger: Maybe, we may have to run the tests ourselves. Strasse: Alright, goodbye. Good news gentlemen, the tests are going well, and I am unfortunately unable to remain here during the tests. Please grab as much footage and reports as you can. I bid you good day. He enters his staff car, which heads back to the landing pad. Berger: I'm going to head back to my office Schreiner: To what? Drink more whine? Celebrate with your men? Berger: ..maybe, I need to file that overall report about the crash though. Strasser may need it. Schreiner: Oh yes, we must finish those reports! That reminds me, I am going to head to Castle Wolfenstein to pick up the device tomorrow. The two quickly depart in their staff cars to their offices to continue filing the reports.